The New Girl
by KirbyLuigi
Summary: When Kirby arrived in South Park, she was homeless. A man found her, and decided to adopt her. She lives with Butters and now it's time for her to see what it's like to be here. Her name is Kirby 'Luigi' Stotch and she will meet friends and enemies and finally realize what she was meant for.
1. Chapter 1: Seattle to South Park

**I just want to say that I really like South Park. I think you guys would too if you watched it! Heh... I even played the Stick of Truth! Anyway I welcome you to my first South Park Fanfiction! Whose the new girl? You'll see...**

**Pit: I've never seen that show... Maybe this story will give me an idea... Enjoy!**

* * *

Day 5,

It's been a week since I was homeless. I'm a girl on the streets with powers that nobody understood... Nobody ever knew me. I just kept moving... Until, I was in Colorado.

I found a mountain town. I don't know how I found it, but I did. It was night, so I guess nobody is around. I read the sign. It said,

"Welcome to South Park"

I guess this is where I will live in the next five days, then... I'll be off. I don't know why I ran away and ended up in Colorado, but it was one way to get out of my horrible life. I ran to the aisles of the buildings. When I sat down, I couldn't stand up anymore. I'm exhausted. I never ate anything in the past five days. Without any energy, I can't use my powers. I felt miserable. I have no wealth on me. No one is here to help.

-Kirby Luigi

* * *

"Well, there goes my fifth page in my diary." She said. "I guess it's time for me to sleep."

Kirby slept on the cold concrete floor, exhausted and disoriented. She never had any warmth, she was always cold ever since she ran away from life. She's been traveling from Seattle to South Park. That's a really long walk without food. It's actually pretty impressive. With all of those thoughts, Kirby felt even more miserable. Just when she was about to cry herself to sleep...

"Hey... What are you doing here on the streets, little girl?"

She lifted her head up. It was an adult. He had a belt, a green shirt along with a tie, and he had brown hair. Kirby sat up and got into her position. "Who are you? Don't hurt me!" She called out.

"Whoa whoa! Easy now... I'm not here to hurt you! I just want to... take you home?"

"Easy for you to say, mister!" She grumbled. "Just so you know, I don't have a home! I ran away from my horrible life! Well... it wasn't that horrible now that I think about it. Ugh! I don't know why I wrote that fib saying that I ran away in my diary! I'm terrible at memory! I'm a liar, even in writing!" She cried out.

The man went over and gave her a hug. Kirby struggled, but then stopped as she threw her arms around the man.

"Shh. Shh. It's okay, kid... You're not a liar it's just... you can't think in these conditions..." He assured. After a few moments of silence, he realized something that just might help her. "Hey, kid. How about you stay with me?"

Kirby sniffed. "R-Really? You... You mean it?"

He nodded. "Yes... Yes I will..." Kirby turned around and grabbed her things she had when she was taking off... Everything she had in there were all of her gaming devices; technology. She held on to it as the man lifted her up to take her to his place.

"Say, I never got your name, Young lady. What's your name?" He asked.

Kirby smiled. "Kirby... Kirby Luigi..."

"Nice to meet you Kirby, I'm your Dad now! Your name is now Kirby Luigi... Stotch."

"I like that last name... Dad..." She yawned. "Am I in a family?"

"Yes you are, Kirby! When we get home, I'm gonna introduce you to my son Butters who happens to be the same age as you I think..." Mr. Stotch said.

Kirby smiled. She couldn't believe it. She was getting adopted or something. Kirby still didn't figure out why she came here, but she'll figure it out. But for now, She let her mind open... to her new life with her new name...

Kirby "Luigi" Stotch

* * *

**There goes my intro...**

**Pit: Ok... That's a start...**

**Yeah... Don't worry guys! I'm currently working on my other fanfictions and hope to update them, so please be patient! I'm not the best at updating. I've got other things to do in life!**

**Thats it! Reviews are appreciated! FLAME ON!**


	2. Chapter 2: Living Life and Video Games

**Yeah... I can't help it! I'm having way too much fun with this website! For all of you South Park fans, I'll do this for you!**

**Pit: Here we go! Enjoy!**

**Yeah... I love South Park!**

* * *

The man, who is now my dad entered his house. Weird that the garage is not exactly connected to the main building... It's just all the other houses I've seen around the neighborhood. I guess this'll do... For now at least. This place could get some getting use to, even though I don't even know how I got here... Inside the house I was going into, I saw a kid and my new mom. Dad put me down and gained the two people's attention.

"Linda! Butters! I've brought in someone new to the family!"

They turned around and saw me; A girl that's banged up and homeless... At least... That's how I looked like...

"Stephen! Where on earth did you find that little girl!? You can't possibly keep her!" She exclaimed. "She probably belongs to someone else!"

"She said she was homeless..." He proclaimed. "She even agreed to stay here with us!"

_So the mom's name is Linda... And his name is Stephen..._ I thought as they kept talking. Good_ to know..._

After my train of thought. I focused on the conversation. I stared at the kid... He looked at me... As if I was... Cute?

"I don't mind if she stays here, mom and dad!" He says. "She looks kind of cute!"

I gasped and suddenly my face turned red. Me? Cute? Heh... I'd never thought he'd say that when he took his eyes on me. I turned and faced my dad, who now is introducing me...

"So, this here is Kirby Luigi! The new member of our family!" I walked right in front of dad. Instead of a curtsy, I did a bow. Doing the 'girly' bow is just... Ugh...

"Thanks, Stephen!" I said to him. He gave me a face of disbelief because I didn't call him 'dad'. "I don't go by mom and dad just so you'd know!"

"Well..." Linda said. "This girl is really different from all the other kids I've met..." She went close to her son, or rather... My new brother.

"This is Leopold! But his friends and us call him Butters!"

"Really?" I asked. "My friends and enemies call me Luigi just cause of the hat!" I looked up at my Luigi cap and smiled. "I'll never get rid of this thing!"

Butters came close to me and let out a hand. "I-Its an pleasure to me you, Luigi... Or do you want to be called, Kirby?"

I smiled. "Any one of those would do..." I shook his hand. "We'll get along just fine... Will we, Stephen?"

He was still surprised that I call him by his real name instead of 'dad'. "Yeah... You sure will, Kirby... Now... Where will you sleep? It's getting late... We don't have an extra bed for you."

"Well..." I walked past Butters and Linda and soothed my fingers on the couch. I looked back at my new family. I pointed at the couch. Sofa. You name it.

"This'll do..." I said, accepting this as my new place to sleep.

Linda knelt by me. "Are you sure?" She asked. "It seems pretty uncomfortable..." I nodded.

"Don't worry, Linda!" I said. "I'm fine with couches... Or the floor... Seems that everything is comfortable to me!" Butters walked over to me. Hands starting to fidget.

"If you'd like... You... You could share my bed!" He offered. "I wouldn't mind!"

"That's real nice of you, Butters..." I admitted. "But I think I'll take the couch... It feels comfy in my opinion... And it's next to the television."

"Well... If it's anything to keep you happy... Then I won't stop you..." Stephen said. "Now take out your things and go to bed... Or you're grounded!"

I raised a brow. Grounding exists in this family? Well shit! I'll have to be more careful, though I assume Stephen probably grounds Butters a lot of the time. I don't know... I'll probably have to see it for myself.

Butters then gave me a hug before he left. "Welcome to the family, uh... Luigi! If you don't feel comfortable down here... Th-The bedroom upstairs where I sleep is free! J-Just so... you would uh... know... Heh.."

Huh... Seems like he likes me already. He seems pretty shy but- oh never mind... He just met me! I'm sure I'll get along with him. I walked over and brought my stuff onto the couch. I'm going to do something very... sneaky during this night.

Stephen went up the stairs. "I'll sign you up for school..." He said. "By the way... Are you the same age as Butters?"

I fidgeted a little bit. "I... I guess..."

"Oh... Ok!" He turned his head to Butters. "Butters, get to bed!"

"Yes sir!" He followed. He went up the stairs with Stephen and Linda. Well... Now that their out of sight... I guess it's time for me to unpack... But first...

I looked at a mirror not far from the living room. I'm pretty banged up! And I haven't eaten anything! Maybe eating something will regain my energy! I ran to the kitchen and opened the fridge. I started cramming cold food in my mouth. It wasn't much... But I didn't take much out in the end.

I ran back to the couch! I used my powers of green fire. It worked. I twirled with my powers and changed into my green pajamas. Afterwards, I checked my belongings. I had my gaming device, my iPhone and iPad, and my favorite! My Wii U, followed by my video games! My capture card was still here... And all the other stuff used for gaming videos and other things are here.

I put the Wii U next to the television and plugged the cables in. I put on my gaming headphones and turned on the TV. Since Stephen turned the lights off in the living room, I turned the brightness down on the TV, and plugged in my headphones so they couldn't hear the sound. And finally, I took out my 'All Night Mask' so I don't fall asleep. Man... I'm such a kid!

* * *

Butters was fidgeting in his room. He seemed worried about Kirby. I mean, sleeping in the living room? It's way to dark down there! He had to go see her right now.

With said, he went of the bed and closed his door quietly, so he wouldn't wake up mom and dad. He went downstairs to see... What the hell?

Kirby was sitting on the couch, playing video games at night. Butters gasped. If she doesn't turn off the game, she's going to get grounded! Butters quietly ran to her.

"Luigi!" He said softly. "Why are you playing video games!? You should be asleep!"

Kirby turned to see Butters. She gasped and paused the game, and took off her mask. "Butters! What're doing here? Get back to bed!"

He shook his head. "Not until you go to sleep first!"

Kirby sighed. "I'm not going to, dude! Anyway... If you'd like... You could stay here and play video games with me! It's called Super Smash Brothers!"

Butters looked at the game. She was playing with a green plumber fighting a turtle... thing as Butters can describe it... But then he realized... This looks pretty fun. He might be grounded if he accepts... But then again, it looks so fun! Butters sat on the couch and grabbed a controller.

"Ok! I'll just stop the fight so you can join in!" Kirby said. "You ready?" Butters chose his character and picked a stage to fight.

"Alright! Let's see what you got!" She said as Butters got his game face on...

* * *

**Another chapter done!**

**Pit: Smash Brothers? I can't resist playing that!**

**Just to be safe, I want to say that I do not own Super Smash Bros. That goes to Nintendo! Including South Park. I just thought I'd put a little disclaimer.**

**Pit: I'm pretty sure you're going to do a lot of gaming!**

**yeah... I know! Follow and favorite if you enjoy! Reviews are appreciated, and FLAAAAME ON!**

**Pit: ... (Kool-Aid guy much)**

***Sigh* Smash?**

**Pit: I'll get Pittoo!**


	3. Chapter 3: School Time! Screw Cartman!

**I guess maybe fanfictions isn't what it's come upon me...**

**Pit: Don't say that... You're a great author! You just need practice. Anyway! Enjoy the chapter, viewers!**

**Hey... Are you- ARE YOU SNOOPING IN MY FIRST PASS FANFICTIONS!?**

**Pit: Uh... I- um... *hides the journal* NO!**

* * *

Monday morning... Crap! I think Stephen already signed me up for school! I wonder if Eugene is okay? I haven't seen him in a while ever since I left Seattle for some reason.

I woke up from my slumber, and I saw Leopold on the floor. Why is he even here? Shouldn't he be in his room? Oh... Right! I forgot we were playing Smash Bros. for the night... I don't think Stephen and Linda would be happy!

I looked up at the TV. It was still on! Oh shit! I think that would raise the electricity bill. I took off my beats, turned off the Wii U, put my brother on the couch, and I will pretend that I'm sleeping with him. Yeah... I'm not kidding.

I heard someone coming down the stairs. That somehow woke up Butters for some reason that I really don't know... I guess I'd better stop pretending to sleep. Wouldn't want to be late on the first day of school.

"Butters!" Stephen called out. "What are you doing down here? Can't you see that this is a couch and not your bed!?"

"I was sleeping with Luigi!" He lied, even though he didn't want to. "She said I could! Honest!"

"Kirby? Is this true?"

I fidgeted. Well shit! I want to tell the truth that we were video gaming last night, but that would probably make me and Butters grounded. I can't get myself grounded already! I have to do something.

Then it hit me. I snapped my fingers. "Screw you guys! I'm going to brush my teeth!" I ran off and then face palmed. What the fuck did I just do? That was the dumbest thing that I have ever thought of.

"Well... I guess that girl has got some way of getting out of a conversation like this huh, dad?"

Stephen agreed. "Yeah I think we should forget about all of this! But, don't think that your free from grounding, Butters! Now go get yourself ready, or your grounded!"

"Yes sir!"

* * *

I guess I'm a bus rider. I've never rode a bus since I was in kindergarten. I was kinda not wanting to get in there. I've got a better idea.

I walked to the bus stop, and I saw four boys including my brother. I'd like to meet them. But I think they would like to meet me.

"Hey... Who are you?" The boy with the green hat said. "I've never seen this girl around! Do you, Stan?"

"No... Maybe she's new here!"

"Forget that! She's a girl! We don't give a shit about girls!"

"Mhhhp!"

"Guys! Guys! S-Stop it! It's just my sister!" Butters intervened.

The for boys looked at Butters. The fat one laughed. "You have a sister Butters?! I can't believe this is happening! You're just like Stan!"

"Dude, Shut up!" Stan snapped. "Shelley may be mean, but she's my sister!"

"Well anyway..." Butters interrupted. "Her name is Kirby, but her friends call her uh... Luigi... I think that was it, right?"

"Yeah, Butters!" I said. I looked at the others. "And who might these boys be? (Like I need to know them..."

"I'm Stan." He said. "This is Kyle. That's Cartman! And this right here is Kenny!"

Huh... Good to know. But I have a feeling that one of them really doesn't like me, just cause I'm a... girl...

The bus came. I didn't want to enter there! I already have another way to school.

"Kirby, you comin?" Kyle asked. I shook my head.

Cartman laughed. "Hah! I guess she's too much of a lady to be on the bus! Maybe she doesn't want to get her ass dirty!"

Well, fuck that guy! I would like to give him a taste of my medicine. The bus left, and I still saw that little shit still laughing. We'll see about that, because I'm going to show that I'm better than him!

Green fire came out of my hands, and I spun around. I took off like a meteor, as I caught up to the bus.

As I came near the bus windows, Stan saw me and gasped. "Whoa! Guys! You've got to see this!"

Kyle and Kenny turned to the window. They were both surprised as Stan was!

"That's Kirby?! How the hell did she do that!?"

"Mhhph mphmph mmaphmah!" Kenny smiled. (I don't know, but that looks awesome!)

Cartman was still laughing, and Butters looked out the window. I winked at him. "Hi, Butters!"

Butters' eyes widened. "What the what?! Luigi?!" I nodded.

cartman suddenly stopped laughing. He turned to the window afterwards. "Huh!? Hey! Girls can't do that! That is so cheating!"

"Heh... Like you could do that you little shit!" I punted back. "See you on the other side!"

And with that, I left them. Later I arrived with a bang, like a meteor crashed down to earth, only green. The kids gasped as the smoke cleared out and looked at me. I gave a silent hello as I walked into the school like nothing happened; just an average girl going to school.

I guess that probably ruined part of the school...

* * *

The bell rang to my first class. Mr. Garrison. Huh... Wonder what this guy is like...

"Okay, children! Take your seats. Now before I begin, I have a new student who has now come to this school." I opened the door, just in time. Mr. Garrison and the other students looked at me.

"Um... I'm not interrupting am I?" I asked, cautiously. He shook his head.

"No, no! You're just in time, lady!" He turned to the students. "So here is our new student. Kids, please welcome, Kirby 'Luigi' Stotch? Huh... Another Stotch resident."

I looked at the students. Everyone remembers me, because I threw a hole in ground when I was landing my flight. I guess I probably need to work on that.

"Oh... Uh..." Once again, I have a bow, which somehow cause the girls to gasp. "Thank you, Garrison!"

"Please... It's Mr. Garrison!" Ugh... What's the point? Screw that! "Now could you tell us about yourself?"

"Gladly!" I answered. "I like drawing, playing video games, charge up my powers, and I'm not a big fan of... fashion!"

One of the boys smiled. "Nice."

"Now Kirby, that doesn't sound very lady like to be honest! I thought you were gonna be like those girls over there." I rolled my eyes.

"Well, forget that! I'm a pure tomboy! Y'hear? Not all girls like ponies, dresses, and dancing!"

One of the girls were whispering. "That girl seems to not be like any other girl we know..."

Cartman snickered. "You're still a girl, though! Hahaha!"

Alright! NOW IM PISSED! I shot a fireball at Cartman's face. He screamed in agony. I snapped my fingers, and the green flames were gone, leaving him with a few burns.

"It's not so funny now, is it? Don't mess with me! And we'll get along just fine..."

Mr. Garrison was astonished that I can pull off such a move. "Well, you are one special lady! Why don't you go sit with the girls? I'm sure they'd be happy to show her around, won't you girls?"

I sat next to them, with a dull expression. A girl with black hair and has a purple hat looked at me weirdly. "Where do get your clothes?"

I rolled my eyes. "Didn't I say that I'm NOT a big fan of fashion?"

Stan looked at Kyle. "This girl has an attitude, but she's like us don't you think?"

"Well yeah... Sort of, but does she like us?"

"Oh don't be silly!" Butters added in. "I'm sure she likes you!"

"You really think so, Butters?"

"Yeah... Once she said that the majority of her friends were boys..."

"Mphh! Shmph mphhhmahph!" Kenny said. (Damn! She really is a tomboy!)

"After school, maybe we should talk to her!" Kyle suggested. "We'll introduce them to the others! How about that?"

"Yeah..." Stan looked at Kirby, whom was now annoyed by all the questions the girls came up with. "By the looks of it, she really doesn't like the girls so much."

"Well, she... She's still a girl!" Cartman said gruffly. Another fireball sent flying at him, and was screaming in agony, and then it went away.

"I can hear you, sucker!" I called out to him. I gave him the finger. "Right here!"

Kenny snickered. "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Shut up, Kenny!" Cartman snapped. "She's still a che-" he stopped as he saw me with a green fireball. "I mean, she's a nice person, with amazing fire powers! Heh..."

That's better... After school is over... I think I need to take a load off. I need to recharge... And I think those boys would like to have a talk with me too as well.

These students of my age can be some getting use to...

* * *

**Yeah... This is a first pass! Anyway I got my journal from that angel!**

**Pit: she's quite the fighter!**

**Dark Pit: Man, I would do better... Seriously, Pit?**

**What are you doing here, D-Pit?**

**Dark Pit: Hey... Who said I couldn't be a part of this A/N?**

**Well... Okay! You can be a part of this! Anyway... Reviews are appreciated and I'll see you later! FLAME ON!**

**Pit: C'mon guys! Let's go SMASH!**

**I can't resist! Let's go, D-Pit!**

**Dark Pit: Heh... Catch you later, viewers! *Goes after Pit and KirbyL***


	4. Chapter 4: The Annoying Bus Ride!

**Well it seems like I'm not getting much reviews... Seems like people don't like OCs... Oh well! I really wants some reviews just to see how I'm doing is all... So yeah!**

**Pit: Let's just get onto the point!**

**Dark Pit: OCs are the worst! I guess you only put one on here?**

**Yeah! Enjoy Viewers!**

* * *

School was over! Fuck School! We're all going to forget about when we reach college I mean, what the fuck is the point? Homeroom was at least the worst. The girls won't shut up! They keep raining me with questions when I am specifically a fucking tomboy! What? You never seen a girl act so boyish!?

I walked out of the school, with a dull expression on his face. Butters came around along with some of his little friends. They walked over to me, waving signs of hello and all of that!

"Hey there, Kirby!" Stan started. "Is that really what you are when you said that your a tomboy?"

I sighed. Oh come on! "Yes... And I will always be one... Why?"

"We seem to like you, Kirby!" Kyle said. Really? All I did was admit that I was boyish in any way... Damn! "And I hope you like our other friends too!"

I smiled. I would like to see them, but not now! I've got to relax and watch YouTube or something. I looked at Cartman. My expression became stern. Fuck that guy! I really don't like him.

"So tell me, lil lady!" Great. He's speaking to me. I really don't like this guy! "How the hell did you do that?"

I raised a brow. "Do what, fatass?"

"Do that cheat off power thing? Why couldn't I do that? And why you?" Wow. He really wants to be like me sort of; having powers! I'm a fucking conduit created by a gamer! Green Fire is awesome! You know what? I am Luigi from Mario bros.!

"Okay, one! I'm a conduit, Two! You can't get these! And three! If you really have them, you'd probably kill this town for all I know!"

Cartman really should admit that he would do so. I would totally kill him if he has those powers, even I was arrested afterwards by the police! I pushed Cartman out of the way like I didn't care! I want to meet this kid behind him.

"Uh... Kenny!" I guessed. "Is that your name?" He nodded.

"Itsmphphapho! ineversphaphmph!" (It's so nice to see you! I never saw a girl who is just like us!)

"Yeah! I am a pure tomboy, Ken!" Kenny was surprised. He never knew that I could understand him that fast with his hoodie on. Heh... It's like gibberish to some people, though I assume his friends understand him...

A sound of wheels came in. I turned around. It was the bus, waiting for us to get in and go back home. You know... I think I should just take a break from my powers and ride the bus. I need to relax anyway.

"Hey, Luigi!" Butters interrupted on my little thought. They were already on. "You comin?" He thinks that I'm probably going to fly again like I did hours ago. I nodded and ran in. Time for some relaxation!

Few minutes later on the bus, I really wished I was flying right now.

Come on! The girls are huddling around me! They're asking the SAME FUCKING QUESTIONS and it's driving me completely nuts! At least I know their names! That's a way I can tell them to shut up!

"Hey Kirby!" Wendy... What does she want? "Why are you so boyish! I mean, it's so weird knowing that you're the only tomboy in this school!" What? Really? Dang! I guess all of the girls would be like selfie sticks, makeup, fashion! Yeah! I'm not getting any girl friends tonight! But I'm getting a lot of boy like!

I turned my head, not amused. "Because I am boyish... You got a problem!"

"Actually yes!" That was Heidi. She's not that bad... But she's just like the other girls he Really! So, basically I'm not really a friend to her. "Girls don't actually do that! It's so weird to hang out with boys all the time!"

"What's wrong with hanging out with boys?" My tone grew deeper. If they're trying to change me to become one of them then sorry! Not a chance!

"Just look at themselves!" I turned my head to see my friends. They were playing around with each other. Cartman laughing, Stan being a defender to his best friend I assume, and Butters being well... Butters!

"Do you want to be like those snobs?" I nodded. Why not? It's way better than being fabulous all the time and acting like we're the chicks! The girls gasped. They couldn't believe that me, as a girl would act like that. Esther joined in.

"Everyone help this poor soul!" She said. "She must be infected by a boy virus!" I was not amused by this. Boy virus? Really?

All of the girls agreed. What? They're seriously buying this shit? Every single girl took out everything that seems girly. This includes, nail polish, lipstick, beady dresses, cute little bows, high heels, jewels, a fucking selfie stick? Who bought that thing? Plus, why did she even bring that? Though I am a bit fond of those things but... Whyyyy?

They were all surrounding me. They're trying to make me beautiful and girly as possible! It said that I would be 'clean' after that! What's weird is... Nobody fucking notices this! We're on a fucking bus for crying out loud! They can clearly see this! In fact, I think Red pulled down my pants. What the fuck are they even doing to me?! If it's scoring then its official! They're lesbians or some shit like that!

When they try to pull out my mint shirt, I couldn't take it anymore. I screamed out no from the top of my lungs, that everybody finally noticed. That took them a while!

"What's wrong?" Bebe asked. "Don't you want to be clean?" I glared at them, opening my mouth to yell.

"NO!" I said. "FUCK NO! IM SICK AND TIRED OF THIS SHIT!" I flipped them off, causing them to back up from their seats. I looked around, everybody was looking at me! I don't care! They need to know about this!

"We need you clean Kirby!" Esther said. "You're not even close to being a girl!"

I slapped her in the face. I left a burn on her. Must've been my powers. "I DON'T GIVE A SHIT!" I spat out. I breathed heavily. I've got something to say to these bitches!

"Look! I know you want me to become on of you because I'm different, but that's not going to happen! That's just who I am! You can't just change a person from being what he or she is. It's just who they really are! I'm not like any of you! I'm a conduit! A tomboyish one too! So, what's wrong with that? What is your deal with people like me!? Huh?!" I breathed in harshly. "What's your deal when someone is different?! They decide on what their destiny is and they'll follow it! They can't change that! And if you still think that I should be 'cleaned' by all of this boy filth, then you are just downright stupid! Get some guy friends! You guys are turning out gay! HANG OUT WITH BOYS FOR ONCE YOU DIPSHITS!"

And with that, I was all out wanting to get off this bus. Everyone heard my monologue! They need to hear this! I don't care if I'm getting in trouble! They need this.

I ran near the door and yelled to the bus driver. "Stop the bus!"

He turned to me. "Uh, little girl! You should be in your-"

"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT!" I spat out. Everyone gasped. They've never seen someone show true courage to say this in front of an adult. The driver gave me an angered expression. I'm getting in trouble for this!

"Tell me that again, and you're going to get it!" Heh... Like that's going to scare me! I grabbed him by the collar, and showed off my green flame. I'm threatening him whether he likes it or not.

"I'll say it again! Let me off this bus, or its game over for you!" The driver hit the breaks. He opened the door. I know I'm going to get in trouble, but that's not going to happen! Before I left, I gave a little something to him to know that he didn't remember a thing about this! Also a little talk.

"Remember, kids! What you saw here... Is our little secret!" I said. "Don't even think about telling the teachers this tomorrow! I know who said it, and will hunt you down!" I held out a fireball. "Don't mess with me!"

And with that, I left the bus. The house was close by! I could just walk there. The bus driver drove off, completely forgotten about what he just saw. I smiled. Soon, everyone would fear me except for the boys! I'm like their secret weapon.

I know someone is going to spit it out about what happened, but I don't care! I'll know who said it, even if they lied.

I'm such a bad girl!


End file.
